Zootopia: Nick x Judy One-Shots
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: A collection of Nick and Judy short stories. Stories of friendships. Stories of relationships. Stories of love. The kind of stories that only a sly/dumb fox and a dumb/sly bunny could have. You know, all that kind of stuff. Hope they are all to your liking.
1. Intro

**What's up? What's up? What's up? It's Dizzle HamHam Writer here again. Okay, since my last Zootopia stories was such a success and I just have so many ideas for one-shots, I decided just to do a WHOLE collection of stories. They are all gonna be with Nick x Judy. Mainly cause it's my OTP and you can always do so much for these two. Now some of the stories are gonna be platonic and some of them will be romantic. It depends on how I feel and what ideas pop out of my head. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy the drabbles I will dish out to you.**


	2. First time at Judy's Apartment

**This first story is gonna be my take on Nick's first time visiting Judy's apartment. Originally, the movie DID had a deleted scene where Nick went to Judy's apartment and also met some of the Hopps family. But since that wasn't in the final set of the movie, it's makes people want to come up with there own ideas on it (like me). So let's get this drabble started.**

* * *

It's been a few days since the "Night Howlers" case and Judy rejoined the force. Since Judy's is moving back into the city, she had to get the rest of her stuff from Bunnyburrow and put it back into her apartment. As well as a few farm fresh produces from home. To help her move back in was the fox that helped her out with the whole case, Nick Wilde. Nick was carrying a box with a few of the farm vegetables and some blueberries.

"Thanks for helping me move back in, Nick." Judy said as she was carrying a few boxes.

"No problem, Carrots." Nick said while popping a few blueberries in his mouth. "That's what I like to do. Help. Help. Help."

"Seems like you like to 'help' yourself to your blueberries." Judy said smiling.

"It's not my fault that your family farm has the best blueberries." Nick said eating a few more.

The two then stopped at Judy's apartment door. To make things more 'homely', Judy placed a pink and flowey welcome mat on the floor.

"Home sweet home." Judy said getting her keys out.

Judy then open the door and the two fierce their eyes on the tiny apartment building. Since this was the first time, Nick has ever been at her apartment he didn't realized that it was so... small.

"Wow... you're apartment is..." Nick said.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Judy said smiling.

"Uhh... yeah. It's really something." Nick said scratching the tip of his nose. What Nick really was gonna say is "small". But Judy seems to like her apartment, so it didn't really matter.

Judy and Nick then put down some of the boxes on the floor and started unpacking. Nick put all of Judy's farm veggies in the fridge. Judy started hanging her outfits on the hangers and her drawers.

"Thank you for helping me, Nick." Judy said.

"It's no problem. It's not like I have anything to do before I go to 'Police Boot Camp'." Nick stated.

"I must warn you, it's not gonna be easy." Judy said smirking.

"Please. Don't worry your little bunny head. This fox can handle it." Nick said. "After all the things we did together on the case, anything else will be easy as pie."

"Apple or blueberry?" Judy said making a joke.

"Blueberry, of course." Nick said answering the joke.

Judy then put on the top of her desk a photo frame of her and a few members of her family. Nick then started looking at the photo too.

"Is this your family?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Me, my parents, and a few of my many, many, MANY brothers and sisters." Judy said.

"So this isn't all of the brothers and sisters?" Nick asked.

"Not even close." Judy said. "If I had a photo with everyone on it, it would take the whole half of this whole room wall."

"Yeesh! You bunnies and multiplying." Nick said.

"They were a bit upset that I had to leave again, but they are happy that I'm still following my dream." Judy said with a light smile. Judy then realized that the only reason she can still follow her dream is because she had Nick's help. "Nick..."

"Yeah, Carrots?" Nick said.

"I can't thank you enough for all you're help. You know. With Everything." Judy said.

"Sure thing. We're partners after all. Well... soon to be partners." Nick said.

"I mean it, Nick. You had many reasons not to help me, but you did." Judy said. "Without your help..."

Before Judy could finish what she was gonna say, Nick walked over to Judy and lightly petted her head.

"Carrots, you don't need to say anything else." Nick said. "In the end, I was happy to help you and I'm happy that you came my way. I mean we are friends, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. So don't ever not think that, okay?" Judy said.

"I should be asking you that." Nick said with a sly smile.

Nick stopped petting Judy's head and started looking around the room. It seem like they were finish with packing everything.

"Well... looks like we're done here." Nick said.

"Yes. Seems like it." Judy said.

"Alright then. Guess this fox will get going." Nick said.

"Right. Well... see ya." Judy said.

Nick was about to leave, then he heard some loud shouted.

"WHAT? LEAVING ALREADY? STAY A BIT LONGER."

"SHUT UP MAN!"

"COME ON! THE BUNNY FINALLY BROUGHT A GUY OVER."

"IT'S NONE OF OUR BUSINESS."

Those were the sounds of Judy's loud neighbors.

"Is that..." Nick said feeling awkward.

"My neighbors? Yes." Judy said feeling a bit embarrassed. "They are a bit... loud. Don't expect them to apology for it."

"I noticed." Nick said. "Also, your walls are pretty... thin."

"I know." Judy said as she put her paw on her face.


	3. A Trustworthy Partner

**This story is my take on what happen after the Nick and Judy foiled Bellwether's plans. I always wanted them to show what happen after they stopped her. I like to try to keep things as canon as possible. But there may be some fluff in this as well. I already posted this before. I just decided to move this to here with all my other one-shots. Let's get this story started, shall we?**

* * *

After several crazy situations, Judy and Nick were able to solved the Case of the Night Howlers. It turns out that predators were going savage because of a plot by Mayor Bellwether and her sheep followers. But now, they have been caught and arrested by the officers of the ZPD. The officers helped Nick and Judy out of the exhibit. Judy's leg was still injured, so Nick helped her stand. The officers put cuffs on Bellwether and two of her henchmen and put them in the back of a squad car. Judy and Nick both had sly smirks on their faces.

"Goodbye FORMER Mayor Bellwether." Judy said waving.

"Hope you enjoy your nice new cell." Nick said also waving.

Bellwether growled in anger as the squad car drove away to take her and her hencemen to jail. As that happen, Chief Bogo and a few other officers walked over Judy and Nick.

"Hopps!" Bogo shouted to get's Judy's attention.

"Oh. Chief Bogo." Judy said.

"I'm glad to see that you are alright." Bogo said. "But do you mind telling me everything that just happen here."

"Well, it turns out that Bellwether was the mastermind on the reason why predators were going savage." Judy said. "Night howlers weren't wolves as we originally thought, but a type of toxic flower known as Midnicampum Holicithias.

"That's a mouth full." Nick stated.

"One of Bellwether's henchman concoct a serum with it and targeted predators with it to turned them aggressive and savage. They did this as a master plan to turn prey against the predators of the city." Judy said.

"So Bellwether plotted everything." Bogo said. "*sigh* That's the second time we let things hide under our noses."

"She had us all fooled, sir." Judy said.

"There is also some bad news and some good news." Nick said. "The bad news is... most of the evidence we had on her, like the Night Howlers and the lab equipment all got destroyed when Carrots and I were making our escape. But the good news is, since all of it was destroyed, there is no way ANY one could use it again."

"Well, that is good news." Bogo said.

"Also, a few of Bellwether's henchmen are still out there. All sheep. You should be able to still catch them while they are still around the old train station near here." Nick said.

"I'll dispatch a team right away." Bogo said making a call.

"One MORE thing." Nick said. He then toke out a little blue ball from his shirt. It was the Night Howler serum. "This is the serum that Bellwether and her boys were using to turn predators savage. If you're smart, you would give this to your lab guys to help them whip up an antidote for the savage predators right away."

Judy gave Nick a ziplock to put the serum in and they give it to Bogo.

"You heard the fox, men. Get this to the boys at the lab ASAP." Bogo shouted. "We need that antidote made yesterday."

"Yes sir!" A few of the officers said.

A tiger officer toke the ziplock bag and quickly went to his squad car to take it to the ZPD department.

"Be sure that you two come by to the department later to file a report on Bellwether and what happen to you two." Bogo said.

"Okay sir." Judy said nodding.

Bogo then was heading for his own squad car. But for he did that, he turned his head around to Judy.

"Oh... and Hopps..." Bogo said.

"Yes sir?" Judy asked.

"Excellent work." Bogo said with a light smile.

"Thank you sir." Judy said smiling as well.

With that said, Bogo left as well as most of the other officers. Currently, Judy was just with Nick.

"Well... we did it, Carrots. Chalk another case up to Fox and Rabbit." Nick said with a sly smile.

"Nick. Thank you so much." Judy said as she hugs Nick. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Aww... don't mention it." Nick said. "I'm just glad all of this is over now." Nick then broke the hug and started slouncing. "After being chased and jumping out of a train, I'm beat."

"Hahahaha!" Judy laughed.

At that moment, News vans with a whole bunch of News teams showed up out of nowhere.

"Seems like news travels fast." Nick stated.

"Oh Geez! I think gonna want to ask me questions on what happen." Judy said looking a little panicked. "What do I say this time? I don't want to say the wrong things again."

"Carrots, calm down." Nick said. "Remember what I told you before. But this time, say the right things."

"You're right." Judy said nodding. "This time, I'll be sure to say the thing. What I should have said the first time."

The News reporters all came out with mics in and ran to Judy to ask her questions. Nick toke a few steps back from the reporters.

"Officer Hopps!" Some of the the reporters shouted.

"What happened here?"

"Isn't is true that Mayor Bellwether was just arrested?"

"Why was she arrested?"

"Anymore news on why predators are going savage?"

"Now now. Everyone be quiet for just one second please." Judy told the reporters. "I'll tell you everything you need to know if you will just settle down."

The reporters all went silent like Judy asked them too. Judy looked very nervous. She didn't want to say the wrong thing again. But then she looked at Nick who gave out a "Go on!" gesture saying that she could do it. She took a deep breathe and then finally spoke.

"Was Mayor Bellwether arrested by the ZPD? Yes. Yes she was." Judy said doing the whole answer a question with a question like Nick told her to do. "It turns out that Bellwether was the one, or head of the ones, responsible for the predators going savage." The reporters all gasped from hearing that. "They used this plant called Night Howlers to create a serum that caused anyone hit with it to have primal and savage behavior."

"But Officer Hopps, didn't you say that the reason predators were going savage was because it was in their DNA?" A male pig reporter asked.

"Yes I did. I was wrong." Judy admitted. "I was so close minded that I never thought of any other reasons that it could have been. Because of that, I wronged several innocent predators out there. For that, I'm truly sorry." Judy finally apology to the predators of Zootopia. Nick nodded his head, glad to hear Judy say that. Judy then continued talking. "Bellwether's plan was to turn most of the predators savage with the serum so she could have prey fear them and go against them. Even though they targeted predators, the serum would have had the same effect on prey as well."

The reporters all looked surprised to hear that.

"In other words, ANY mammal could have been turned savage because of the serum." Judy said. "This includes zebras, antelope, rats, rhinos, elephants, buffalo,... and yes... even bunnies." She looked a little down as she said that. She remembers when she told Nick that a bunny couldn't really go savage. But after finding out about Night Howlers, she was wrong about that. "I realized something during this whole case. Predators and Prey don't go savage because of their DNA. They CHOOSE to go savage."

Everyone started to have confused looks on their faces. This included Nick. He didn't know what Judy's was gonna go with this. But he still listen to her.

"By 'savage', I don't mean 'get on all fours' or 'bring out their fangs or claws'. What I mean is, choosing to do horrible things, like being a criminal, hurting others, or plotting to take over the city." Judy said. "But like mammals choosing to go 'savage', we can also choose NOT to go savage by helping others and doing the right thing. I've also realized something else during this case. You can choose to be whatever you want. It doesn't matter what kind of animal you are. You don't have to be what everyone sees you as and it's about time people in this city start realizing that."

Nick smiled and lightly nodded his head, happy to hear Judy said that.

"Oh! There is one more thing you should know." Judy said. She then looked at Nick. "Nick? Can you come more here?"

Nick was a little surprised to hear Judy call for him. He also looked a little nervous.

"Come on, Nick. Don't be shy." Judy said calling Nick to come over again.

Nick still felt a little nervous being in front of the cameras, but was willing to walk over to Judy. Judy wrapped one of her arms on one of Nick's.

"This is Nick. Nick Wilde. Yes. He's a fox. He's also my friend." Judy said with a smile at Nick. "That's right. A fox and rabbit, friends. See, Nick was the one who helped me out with this whole case. The first time and this time as well. Without his help, I wouldn't be able to solve this case. Some of you might think that by looking at Nick that he is shifty and untrustworthy because he's a fox. But you couldn't be more wrong. Cause there is no one I trust more in this city than him."

"Thanks Carrots." Nick said smiling sincerly.

The reports then held their mics near Nick and start asking him questions.

"Nick, was it? How was it working with a bunny?"

"What was some of the challenges the two of you faced?"

"Are you a officer too?"

"Are you trying to fight off the fox sterotype?"

"Uhhhh... uhhhhh..." Nick didn't know how to answer any of them.

The reports continued to bombard Nick with questions. Nick tried to answers as much of them as he could while Judy just happen to have a big smile on her face. About a hour or so later, Judy and Nick made it to The ZPD department building. There, with a first aid kit at hand, an armadillo, who was also an ER, cleaned up Judy's wound and wrapped some bandages around her leg. She didn't need to wear Nick's cloth anymore.

"How does that feel?" The armadillo asked.

"Much better. Thank you." Judy said.

The armadillo was now on his way out. Judy then stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"You sure you're good, Carrots?" Nick asked her.

"Yes. I'm fine. My leg still hurts a bit, but I can stand and walk" Judy said. "Oh, here. You can have this back." Judy then gave Nick back his red cloth.

"Thanks." Nick said while taking his cloth back.

"By the way, why did you carry that cloth for?" Judy asked.

"It's... actually the handkerchief I had from my old Junior Ranger Scout's uniform." Nick said to Judy. This really surprised Judy to hear him say that.

"From... your uniform?" Judy said looking stunned. "So, you kept that with you... even after what happen?"

"Yeah." Nick said. "Guess I have a habit of not letting things go."

Then she started to look a little freaked out.

"Oh no! And I got my blood on it. I'm so sorry." Judy said worried.

"Don't sweat it so much." Nick said. "It's a good think that the cloth was red too. You can barely see the blood strain. See?" Nick then showed Judy the handkerchief and he was right. The blood strain wasn't that noticeable. "Nothing a quick wash can't handle."

"*sigh* If you say so." Judy said looking relieved.

At that moment, a certain cheetah came to greet Judy and Nick. It's was none other than Benjamin Clawhauser."

"JUDY!" Clawhauser shouted.

"Clawhauser!" Judy said seeing the chubby cheetah.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Clawhauser said. "Last thing I heard was a call from Mayor Bellwether saying that you were in trouble. Then the next thing I see is some of the guys taking Bellwether away and locking her in a cell. What happened?"

"Bellwether was the one behind it all." Judy said. "Long story short, a serum was the reason the predators were going savage."

"Say what? So Mayor Bellwether was behind it all?" Clawhauser asked.

"Fraid so." Nick said. "Who knew behind all that soft wool was an evil mastermind?"

"I know." Clawhauser said. "By the way, you are...?" This was Clawhauser's first time meeting Nick. So he never really knew who he was.

"Oh right. Clawhauser, this is Nick Wilde. Nick, Benjamin Clawhauser." Judy said introducing them to each other.

"Oh. He must be the fox that helped you from before." Clawhauser asked.

"The one in the same." Nick answered.

"Is it true that you also talked back at the chief?" Clawhauser asked. "You must be pretty brave to talk back at him. Most of us aren't even brave enough to do that."

"What can I say? This foxy's got moxie." Nick said with a sly smile.

"You really like to talk big about yourself." Judy said. "But I do own for that. Now, about Bellwether... why do you think she did what she did?"

"I have a pretty good idea. Tell me if this story sounds familar." Nick said. "A little sheep girl works hard all her life. But is often pushed around by other mammals. Who do these mammals happen to be? Predators. Left and right, she got bullied and pushed around by mammals with sharp teeth. But even so, she still works hard enough to become Assistant Mayor of Zootopia. However, it was just a title and she still pushed around by Mayor Lionheart, who just happens to also be... a predator. After years of being pushed around, tons of paperwork, and a tiny storage room as an office, she finally snapped. She starts getting negative feelings about predators and wants to do something to change things. She later finds out about the Night Howlers and their affect on mammals. She then starts to concoct plan. She gained a few followers and planned to turned as much predators savage as possible. Enough to make the public freak out. When Lionheart found out about some of the predators going savage, he and some of the guys he hired, capture the preds and contained them to keep it from going public while also trying to figure what was turning them savage. This was also part of Bellwether's plan to frame Lionheart, once we found out the truth. Once Lionheart was arrested, she became the Mayor now. Making it easier to do things her way around the city and under everyone's noses. She would have gotten away with it to, if it wasn't for us."

"Wow! Just... wow!" Clawhauser said. "Whether it's all true or not, that's a really good theory."

"Thing is... I'm glad we stopped her when we did." Judy said. "Just think about what would happen if we didn't."

"She said she was willing to dart every predator in Zootopia to keep the prey fearing them. If that's true, then she was most likely gonna do something to keep the predators in check. Or maybe try to do something to kick the predators out of the city." Nick said while scratching his chin.

"If that had happen, it could have change the city in a way that would have took years to fix back. If fixed at all." Judy said.

"That would have been bad. Good thing you two stopped her when you did." Clawhauser said. "Though I'm a little down that none of us figure this out. Once more, it took months and we knew nothing about any of this."

"Well, better late than never." Nick said shrugging.

As Nick said that, a few officers with the rest of Bellwether's henchmen in cuffs. One of them, was Doug, who was the one who shot Mr. Otterton and Mancha's. Doug was shouting out nonsense.

"Come on, now. You got the wrong sheep. I'm innocent." Doug said knowing it was a lie.

"Tell that to the judge, buddy." The rhino officer said hauling him off.

"Huh. Looks like they got all of them." Judy said.

"They didn't get away that easy." Nick said.

Chief Bogo then showed up and walked over to Nick, Judy and Clawhauser.

"Hopps!" Bogo said to get Judy's attention.

"Chief Bogo?" Judy said looking up at Bogo.

"Meet me at my office. If you please?" Bogo said.

"Okay sir." Judy said.

As Bogo walked away to his office, Judy was about to follow him. But was pulled back by Nick.

"Carrots, wait just one moment." Nick said.

"What is it, Nick?" Judy asked.

"Knowing the big guy, he probably wants to give you your badge back." Nick stated.

"Well, then all the reason for me to go." Judy said starting to walk again, but then Nick pulled her back again.

"Now now. Just one minute." Nick said hauling Judy. "The two of us, a fox and a bunny, just did his job, not once, but TWICE. Cases that the whole department couldn't solve in months. I just saying, you're a gem and he needs to know that. So if he is planning to give you your badge back, you have to do this one thing. MAKE. HIM. BEG."

"Make him beg?" Judy said tilting her head.

"Yeah. I mean he tried to get you to resign and that would have been the worst decision of his whole career." Nick said. "You got to make sure he knows that."

"Nick, I don't know if I can..." Judy said. Nick stopped her before she could finish that sentence.

"Carrots, listen. I stood up for you. But can you stand up for yourself?" Nick said to her.

Judy realized that Nick was right. Judy had to stand up for herself and make sure Bogo knows that she's a good cop. Judy didn't say anything to Nick. She just smiled and nodded her head. She then made her way to Bogo's office and left Nick and Clawhauser. Clawhauser then looked down at Nick with a curious smile on his face.

"So Nick, are you... like Judy's fox boyfriend or something?" Clawhauser asked.

"Wait... what?" Nick said looking a bit shocked.

Meanwhile, aside from Clawhauser's curiosity, Judy was now sitting on a chair in Bogo's office, face to face with him. They were silent for a bit, but then Bogo spoke.

"Give a bunny 48 hours to find an otter, she finds all the missing mammals that a whole patrol couldn't find in 2 weeks. Then she resigns and leaves the city, but when she comes back she finds the real culprit and the real case that no one could figure out for months." Bogo said. "Either you're are one lucky bunny... or ... you're one really good cop."

Bogo's not really the kind of mammal who gives out compliments. But when he does, one gets surprised. Judy was no different.

"Th... thank you sir." Judy said. "I just did what I had to do to fix things."

"Still, I can't believe none of here could even figured at the cause of the preds going savage. Let alone, figure out that Bellwether was the head of it all." Bogo said.

"She had us all fooled. But at least we were able to stop her." Judy said.

"Yes. The mammals of the city can rest easier now. All we need now is to cure the savage mammals and we can start healing the state of the city." Bogo said.

"Yes. Bring back all the victims of the Night Howlers serum is the most important thing to do now." Judy said. Judy wanted nothing more than having all the preds cured. This included Mr. Otterton, so he could go back to his wife and kids.

"You know Hopps, when you were gone, you left everyone in shock. Everyone was impressed that a newbie was able to find the mammals when they couldn't find anything." Bogo said. "It made them all wanted to do a better job as cops. No doubt after this case, it will be even more now."

"I didn't think that this little bunny could be such an inspiration to a whole bunch of big officers." Judy said.

"Indeed. That's why..." Bogo then got out Judy's badge and placed it on the table. He then slid it down to Judy. "... I'm hoping that you would consider coming back."

Judy then had a light smile on her face. Bogo wanted her back. She could be a cop again and continue her dream of making the world a better place. She began to reach out for her badge. But then she stopped halfway. She remembered what Nick told her. Sure, Bogo respected her now, but what about the next new recruits after that? She had to speak out here and now. Bogo notices that Judy still didn't toke her badge yet.

"Hopps? Is something wrong?" Bogo asked.

"It's just that... ummm... I want my badge back. I REALLY want my badge back. But..." Judy said. "... I need to tell you something first." Judy was really nervous with what she was about to say next. But it had to be said. Her face then had a determined look and she had a serious tone. "I told you how capable I was on my first day and you didn't believe me. I wanted to help out with the missing mammals case, but you only gave me 48 hours to find an otter. Then you tried to take my badge before the 48 hours was up. Once more, you didn't even believe me when I told about Manchos going savage. You didn't even had any officers investigate the scene a little bit." Judy continue to rant on. "Are you aware what could have happened if you did take my badge? The other officers could still be searching for the predators with zero leads and maybe even a few more predators would had gone missing. And what about Mrs. Otterton? Would you have been happy to tell her that the bunny cop that wanted to help find her husband resigned because YOU made her? She would probably be heartbroken and mad with the ZPD. What more, the whole thing may have gone public, the ZPD would start losing creditivity, mammals all over the city would be in a state of panic, and what's worse is that Bellwether would have gotten away with all it."

"Are you done?" Bogo asked.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Judy said starting to have a calmer tone. "I want to return to being a cop. But not unless I'll be treated like the other officers... and not without a proper apology from you... sir." It seem that Judy was finish saying what she needed to say. On the outside, Judy looked calmed, but on the inside... she was freaking out. "Sweet Cheese and Crackers! Why did I say all of that? I probably made him really mad now."

"So... being treated like the other officers and an apology is all you ask for? To me... apology seems like an understatement of what I own you." Bogo said.

"Huh?" Judy said.

Chief Bogo then got off of his chair and started facing the window of his office with his hooves behind his back.

"Ms. Hopps, for years, us officers of the ZPD have been trying to do our best to keep the peace for our city. But as time past, like you said, the ZPD's creditivity has been going down. The you came in. I'll be honest, even if you were a Valedictorian, you were not only a newbie and a rabbit." Bogo said "Hopps, have you seen the other officers here? What animals are they?"

"Well from what I seen, most of the officers are wolves, cheetahs, lions, rhinos, tigers, bears, and elephants." Judy answered.

"Exactly. We believed that we deserve nothing lesser then those. But a rabbit? We... no... I... thought our everything would go down the drain." Bogo admitted. "Yet... I was foolish to think that."

Judy was a surprise to hear Chief Bogo admit he was foolish.

"All of us officers were so focus on outer qualities that we never focus on something more important. Inner qualities." Bogo said. He then turn around and went back to facing Judy. "Ms. Hoops. You have great inner qualities. If fact, you already have done more than a few of the officers here for years have done. You truly are a good cop. Perhaps even better this old buffalo."

"Chief?" Judy said looking concern.

"As chief, I have to make the best choices so that no mistakes are made. Trying to let you go would have been the biggest mistake." Bogo said starting to look depressed. "If you didn't show up when you did, the whole squad would be just a whole bunch of fools looking around the city, not figuring out anything... and I would have been the chief of fools. Judy, it's not like me to admit when he's wrong. But I was. I was wrong about you. And for that, I am truly sorry."

There it was. Chief Bogo actually apologizing. If Judy still had her pen on her (Judy gave the pen to be used as evidence.) she would have recorded that.

"But I know when to make up for my mistakes. Hopps, if something else happens in the city, I can't promise that us here in the ZPD can solve it. Not without you. You're an asset to the ZPD and I would be a fool to not think that. So... I do hope you reconsider coming back." Bogo said.

It seem that Bogo said everything that Judy wanted to here. Bogo even considered Judy to be an asset to the ZPD. With all that said, Judy knew what answer to give him.

"When you say all of that, how can a little bunny say no?" Judy said with a smile. "Very well, Chief. I would be happy to come back." Judy then reach out for her badge, BUT then she remember one more thing. "BUT... on ONE condition." She did this in a fashion similar to what Chief Bogo did.

"One condition? And what would that be?" Bogo asked.

"You have to promise me that you will treat the next new recruit fairly, no matter what mammal they are." Judy said.

"That... seems fair." Bogo said. "Very well."

"Okay. Be sure to keep your word." Judy said.

Judy then grabbed her badge and put it in her pocket. She was very happy to have her badge back. She got out of her chair and was ready to leave Chief Bogo's office. But she did had one more thing to say.

"By the way, I already have the next recruit in mind." Judy said with a smile.

"So long as it isn't that fox you had with you." Bogo said.

"Ha... Ha. Funny you should mention him..." Judy said.

"Oh no." Bogo said realizing that it was Nick she had in mind and not looking too happy.

"Now now. Remember, be sure to keep your word." Judy said slyly.

With that said, Judy left Bogo's office leaving him to groan at the thought that the fox that talked back at him may be the next recruit they get. Now with her badge again, Judy had only one more thing left to do. It was to talk to Nick. She went back to the front where Nick was talking to some of the officers about what happened. In his right paw was Judy's carrot pen. He then played the last recording from the pen.

"And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way." The recording of Bellwether went.

"After that, we pretty much got her." Nick said with a sly smirk.

"Impressive, fox." A tiger officer said.

"Yeah. Pretty sly on how you fooled her like that." A wolf officer said.

"Nick, you shouldn't be messing with the pen that much. It's our evidence." Judy said.

"Sorry. Just have to tell these guys how we were able to fool Bellwether." Nick said.

The wolf and tiger officer felt Nick and Judy wanted some time to talk, so they both left. It was just Nick and Judy now.

"This pen here... is your saving grace, isn't it?" Nick asked holding the pen. "This pen was the whole reason I decided to help you in the first place."

"I can't believe you kept it." Judy said.

"I... couldn't throw it away. I just couldn't." Nick said to Judy. "I was upset with you, but... I couldn't stay mad at you. Or it was just my habit of not letting things go."

"Funny, you should mention that..." Judy said. She then reached for her back pocket and toke out a folded piece of paper. "I just happen to have the same habit of not letting things go myself."

Judy then unfolded the paper to reveal it was an application. The same application that Nick fully signed before, but gave back to Judy. Nick was quite surprised to see that Judy had kept it this whole time.

"Is... is that..." Nick said looking surprised.

"It's your application. I kept it with me." Judy said.

"..." Nick was silent.

"Nick, I understand if you don't really forgive me or anything..." Judy said.

"Judy, I've already forgiven you. But are you sure?" Nick asked. "Can you really be okay with having a sly fox as a partner?"

"I'm not sure about a lot of things. But one thing I'm sure on is trusting you." Judy said. "Nick, I couldn't have done any of this without your help. Odds are... I wouldn't be able to do ANY of this with any one else. So with that said, I don't think I can handle any big cases by myself. I am just a dumb bunny after all."

"You're not just a dumb bunny." Nick said. "You're more than that. I mean, I don't see any bunnies doing the things you did. Heck, I don't see ANY mammals doing the things you did."

"Even so, I still had you to help me out." Judy said holding the application out. "The two of us make quite the good team. I could still use you as a partner. That is... if it's okay with you."

Nick scratched his chin a little while he thought about it. He then asked Judy something.

"Do you mind handing me that application ONE more time? I got something I would like to add." Nick said.

Judy then gave the application back to Nick as he use the pen to right something else to it. When he finished, he gave it back to Judy.

"Here you go." Nick said giving the application back.

Judy then looked at the application again and saw Nick added the word, Trustworthy, under special abilities. Judy had a wide smile on her face.

"Trustworthy?" Judy said lightly chuckling.

"Yeah. Just to let you know you can always trust me." Nick said with a smile.

"Ha ha. You know that doesn't really count as a 'special ability'." Judy stated.

"With the way you been trusting me, it's a 'special ability' on my book." Nick stated with a smile.

"You got me there." Judy said smiling. "So then, partners."

"Partners." Nick said smiling.

Nick and Judy then shook paws as a good sign of their friendship and their partnership. Any problems that the two of them faced, they knew that the two of them could solved them... together.

 **That's the end. So, how did you like this? Like I said, I tried to keep things canon enough to be close to what may have actually happen. I know this was only a one-shot, but I can't help myself from wanting to do more and more Zootopia stories in the future. But that's all for now. Til next time.**


	4. Being Cute

**This next story is pretty simple. It's also inspired by a few comics I read. Nick calls Judy cute and Judy feels offended by it. When I watch the movie, I always question why couldn't you call a bunny cute. Do you know how hard it is to not call Judy or any of her younger siblings cute? If you watch the movie, then ya'll know what I mean. Okay, let's get this drabble started.**

* * *

After a long day of patrolling the streets of Zootopia, Nick and Judy were about ready to clock out and call it a day. The were currently at the ZPD department, grabbing their stuff.

"*yawn* Another day of burning that evening oil." Nick said stretching.

"Just one more day of work and we have the weekend off." Judy said.

"Wish it was here now. This fox is beat." Nick said slouching.

"Awww... you poor guy." Judy said teasing Nick a bit. "Well, you can clock out now. I still have to turn in our report to the Chief."

"Clock out now? Is my little Carrots trying to get rid of me?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Haha. Nick, we're partners, but we don't need to do EVERYTHING together." Judy stated.

"But it sure is better than doing it alone." Nick said. "Besides, it's not like I got any better to do."

"If you really want to." Judy said. "I suppose I can't force you NOT to."

"Thank you, my cute little bunny." Nick said.

Nick said the four letter word that Judy hates to be called. Cute. If there ever was a bunny who hated being called cute the most, it was Judy.

"Do NOT call me..." Judy said looking angry.

"Cute? Yeah... I know. I know." Nick said finishing her sentence.

"If you know, then you shouldn't call me that." Judy asked still angry.

Judy then left the room, holding her report to give to Chief Bogo. Nick followed her, but it didn't seem like Judy wanted to talk. After giving Bogo the report, Judy then left his office and clock out at the front desk. Nick did the same. It seems that Judy still didn't want to talk. But Nick wasn't one to give up easily.

"Come on, Carrots. Talk to me." Nick said. "You know you can't stay mad at this face forever."

Judy still had a pouty look on her face and crossing her arms. Nick decided to stop joking around and as for a straight answer from Judy.

"Alright, Carrots. Seriously. Talk to me. Why do you always seem to get your ears in a knot when I call you cute?" Nick said.

Judy finally decided to stop being silent and answer Nick.

"*sigh* Listen Nick. You don't understand cause you're not a rabbit." Judy stated.

"Then help me understand." Nick said.

"The word 'cute' to us bunnies is just a demeaning title." Judy said. "Every mammal sees us as these small and adorable fuzzballs. All us bunnies are cursed to be cute from the day to be born to the day we die."

"And that bothers you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Do you know how hard it is to be taken serious by others?" Judy said. "I have to work 5... no... 10 times harder than anyone else just to get respect."

"I see what you mean." Nick said nodding. "But it's not like you were given the short end of the stick. You know, since I'm a fox, everyone sees us as 'sneaky' or 'slick'. In my opinion, that's way worse than beening called cute."

"Guess you got me there." Judy admitted.

"But I do have to ask you this." Nick said. "There are other mammals out there that are okay with being called cute. Heck, when I was a kit, people called me cute all the time and it didn't bother me."

"Again Nick, you and them are not bunnies." Judy said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just know that you bunnies aren't the CUTEST mammals out there." Nick said. "Now for the next thing I wanted to ask you. Why come it's only okay if a bunny call others bunnies cute?"

"Well, it's not like us bunnies just throw that word around." Judy said.

"It's because you bunnies don't see yourselves as cute? Or in this case,you don't WANT to see yourselves as cute?" Nick asked.

"Exactly." Judy said.

"What about little baby bunnies? You can't lie to me and say bunnies AREN'T cute as babies." Nick stated.

"Fine. Fine. We bunnies are as cute as button as babies. I've even called a few of my brothers and sisters cute when they were born." Judy admitted. "But other then that, it's the only real time a bunny can call another bunny cute."

Nick thought about the whole "cute" thing for a moment. So bunnies can call others bunnies cute, but it's not like they say it to others right off the back without a reason. Nick then had a big smirk on his face when he figured out what the reason was.

"I think I finally understand." Nick said. "So bunnies don't what to be called cute because they don't want to be only seen as that."

"Right. You finally get it." Judy said.

"However, if a bunny calls another bunny 'cute', it's because they like that certain bunny and sees them in a special way compare to the other bunnies." Nick said.

"Yes. Right." Judy said. Judy then was silent for three seconds, then her ears drooped and she started to blush a bit. "Wait..."

So if a bunny calls another bunny cute because the are special to them, what about other mammals? If what Nick said is true, then Nick is trying to say that Judy is more important to him then any other bunny. That's why he calls her cute.

"Nick, are you saying that..." Judy said blushing a bit.

"Well, I've think I've been here long enough." Nick said. Nick started walking and making his way to the building door. "See ya... cutie."

Just like that, Nick left the building. Judy wanted to be mad at Nick for calling her a cutie, but surprisingly, she wasn't mad this time. She was actually pretty happy cause that it meant Nick cared about her more than others. So how can she be mad at that?

"Nick, you sly and dumb fox." Judy thought with a light smile.


	5. Frenching on the Job

**Okay, for this story, it's gonna be a whole "Pleasure during work" situation. I've always like that idea of Nick and Judy either flirting or doing couple stuff in the work place. Judging by the pictures and comics I've seen, it's very common that others do that as well. So I thought it would be fun to do a story myself. Let's get this story started.**

* * *

It was another day in the ZPD department. Judy was walking down the halls, holding a box of evidence in her paws. Nick notice her from a distance and dashed to her stand.

"Heeeeey Carrots!" Nick said cheerfully. "How's my favorite bunny cop doing?"

"I'm the ONLY bunny cop, Nick." Judy stated with a smirk.

"That's why you're my favorite." Nick said. "So, what's with the box?"

"Just some evidence from the last case." Judy said. "I'm just taking this to the Evidence Room."

"Then I'll come with you." Nick said.

"Nick, I'll be fine on my own." Judy said.

"Come on, sweetheart. It's not like I got anything better to do." Nick stated.

"Fine. Do what you want." Judy said to him.

Nick had a wide smile on his face as he walks with Judy to the Evidence Room. Nick opened the door for Judy like a gentleman and Judy went inside. Nick then looked both ways, left and right, and saw no one around. Nick continue to smile slyly as he enters the room and closes the door behind him. The Evidence Room was a room with a bunch of boxes with stuff that was evidence in previous cases. Judy place the evidence she was holding down in one of the counters.

"Okay. That's done. Now let's..." Judy said. Before she could finish what she was going to say, she looked at Nick as he closed the door. "Uhhh... Nick? Why did you close the door?"

"No real reason." Nick said slyly. "Just thought the two of us would like some... 'alone time.'"

As soon as Nick said "alone time", Judy started blushing and her ears drooped down. Nick then slowly walked over to Judy and then lifted her up near his head. Nick then kissed Judy on the lips.

"Here?! While we are working?" Judy said quietly and frantically.

"Yeah. Why not?" Nick said while nuzzling Judy's right cheek.

"Because we're WORKING?" Judy said blushing really hard. "Someone could catch us here."

"I know. It's exhilarating, isn't it Carrots?" Nick said still nuzzling Judy. "Plus it's... THAT season for us foxes. I can't help myself right now."

"Nick, I understand, but..." Judy tried to tell him to stop, but as Nick said, he couldn't help himself. Nick started kissing Judy on her right side of her face. "... now isn't the time for this." Nick then starting kissing Judy on her left side of her face. " We... we... have to get back to work."

Secretly, Judy liked the little kisses Nick was giving her. She was trying to keep a professional look on her face, but Judy was started to giggle a bit. Nick then started nipping at Judy's neck a bit. Once he did that, Judy pretty much gave in. She pushed Nick's head back and stared at him.

"Three minutes. That's all you get." Judy said glaring seductively at him.

"I knew you would see things my way." Nick said smiling.

So Nick and Judy began their three minutes of making out in the evidence room. They kissed each other passionately so much, it lead to both of them laying on the floor. **(Don't get too weird people. They are only gonna be frenching. I ain't that dirty.)** As the two continue to french, Chief Bogo was walking down the hallway.

"Hopps had better put that evidence up. I need her to do some more paperwork." Bogo thought. "Where is she, anyway?"

Bogo then made his way to the Evidence Room door, wondering if Judy was still in there. He open the door and looked inside the room. He then sees his officers Nick and Judy kissing on the floor. Nick and Judy heard the door open and stopped kissing as the stared at their chief, who was giving them a straight face.

"Frenching on the job, eh Hopps and Wilde?" Bogo said.

"Uhhh... heeeeeeey Chief." Nick said sounding a little scared.

"Chief! We can explain." Judy said frantically, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Stop!" Bogo said holding his paw up. "Let me say what I need to say. I don't care about you two's relationship or your acts of affections for one another. I'll just kindly ask to keep your acts outside the workplace or at least find a more private place."

"Yes sir." Nick and Judy said standing up and bowing.

Bogo shook his head as he leaves the room. Nick and Judy stood by the door feeling not too happy about being caught by the chief.

"*sigh* Out of all the people, it had to be the chief." Judy said palming her face.

"Yeahhh... Oh well." Nick said not seeming to fazed. He then lean down and started to kiss Judy again.

"NIIIICK!" Judy shouted.

"What? You said THREE minutes. We still have one minute left." Nick stated. "I want to use every last bit of that minute."

Judy was quiet for a bit. She did told Nick three minutes. She looked both ways to make sure no one else was around. She then shrugged and decided to go with using that last minute.

"Ehhh... why not?" Judy said smiling.

Nick and Judy then close the door and went back to doing what they were doing. Making out out on the workplace. Hopefully, they won't get caught by someone else.


	6. If you were there

**Alternate Universe time! I think this is my favorite one so far. This one has been going past my head for a while now. So now I'm deciding to put in on story form. I loved how Nick and Judy were when they were kids. I know that originally, Nick is much older than Judy, but that's why it's an AU. I always wanted to know what would happen if Nick was there during Judy's play at the talent show. So for this story, Nick and his parents visit Bunnyburrow, away from their home at Zootopia. I would say more, but that would be giving parts of the story away. Also, Nick has BOTH of his parents on this. I really like the original concept of the old Zootopia plot and how Nick's dad was in it. So let's just get right to it.**

* * *

Bunnyburrow. A small town filled with a ever-growing population of bunnies. But that doesn't mean only bunnies live there or mammals of others species don't visit there. This includes a small family of foxes from the city of Zootopia. A tall male fox with a suave hairdo wearing a green sweater vest with a tie under it and white pants. A female fox wearing a purple dress jacket and red skirt. Then lastly a little boy fox around the age of 9. He was wearing a white t-shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans, and a red baseball cap. This family of foxes were known as the Wilde family. John Wilde, Francine Wilde, and their son, Nick Wilde. Currently, the family was walking around the town. Nick was behind his mother and holding her paw, looking a bit nervous.

"Mom, Pop, are you sure it's okay for us to be here?"Nick asked his folks.

"Now now, dear. Don't be afraid." Francine told Nick. "Mammals like us need to experience other places outside of our little city."

"Your mother's right son." John said. "True that there are a lot of bunnies here and we are all foxes, but that doesn't mean we can't get along. We just need to show them that we need no harm."

"Okay." Nick said.

Nick still holded onto his mom's paw, but stopped hiding behind her. He even started to smile a bit. The family then noticed a spot in town where there was a lot of booths. They also noticed that there were a lot of mammals there. It made Nick and his parents seem really curious.

"Hey! What's over there?" Nick asked.

"Huh. Looks like some little fair." John said noticing all the booths.

"Can we go check it out?" Nick said looking excited.

"Should we Johnny?" Francine asked.

"I don't see why not, Frankie." John said. "We are to experience other places after all. It would bad said if we didn't see everything that this town can offer."

"Yay!" Nick said cheerfully.

So the Wildes went to see what the booths were all about. Turns out, it's was a fair. It was for one of the schools near the area. There were games, food, and small rides. It also seem to invite anyone even if they were out of town. So long as they paid for admission. After paying for admission, the Wilde family walked around the fair. Nick seem to be in awe with all the booths. One of these booths sell this delicious little candies that Nick tried a few of. There was also a booth of balloons-n-darts, a booth with a ring toss, and many more. But what really made Nick curious was looking up at the big red barn near by that had a huge sign that said "Talent Show Today".

"Talent show?" Nick said tilting his head.

"They did say that the school was sponsoring this fair. Guess the school is also doing a talent show." Francine stated.

"Interesting." John said. "I say we should check it. See the talents that the kids in this town have."

"I was just about to say that, pop." Nick said. Nick then grabbed both his parents paws and started walking to the barn. "Come on. Come on. Let's go. Let's go."

"Hey! Easy Nicky." John said.

"Your father and I aren't as youthful as you are." Francine said.

So they went into the barn to see the Talent Show. There were mostly bunnies inside the barn and it was pretty crouded, but the Wildes were able to get seats. They stayed to watch a few of the acts. But one really surprised them. It's was a play by a certain little bunny.

"BLOOOOOD! BLOOOD! BLOOODDD!" The little bunny shouted throwing a bunch of red ribbons in the air. She then laid down pretending she was dying. She then reached out for a ketchup bottle and started squirting it over herself and the floor. "Gaahh! AND... DEATH..." She said as she squirted the bottle one more time.

The little bunny family seem to have... mixed feeling about that act. The same could be said about the Wilde family.

"Oh my..." Francine said looking a bit stunned.

Nick and John, however, were trying hard not to laugh by the bunny's overacting. Francine notices this and gives out a big "Ahem!" and the two stopped laughing admittedly. They then continue to watch the bunny's plan.

"Back then, the world was divided in two. Vicious predator and meek prey." The bunny said. Boxes then flew over and landed near the cheetah cub and the bunny. "But over time, we evolved... and moved beyond our primitive savage ways." As the bunny said that, a little black sheep wearing a white robe did some dancing and threw some petals in the air. The boxes were now lifted up and both the cheetah cub and bunny were also wearing white robes. "Now predator and prey live in harmony."

Nick smiled a little bit with the fact that she mentioned predators and prey living in harmony. It seem that the bunny was just as optimistic as he is. The bunny went all on about how young mammals have multiple opportunities. The black sheep said she wanted to be an astronaut. The cheetah said he was gonna be an actuary. But the thing that really surprised Nick, was what the bunny said she wanted to be.

"And I can make the world a better place. I am going to be..." The bunny said. The bunny then ripped off the robe and revealed a blue t-shirt with a gold badge. "... A POLICE OFFICER!"

Nick's eye's widen as he heard that.

"A... police officer?" Nick said looking surprised.

"A bunny who wants to be a police officer?" Francine also looking surprised.

"This little bunny has some big ambitions." John said.

"Hmm." Nick said start to smirk a bit. He then happen to hear some laughter from one the kids. He looked at the crowd to see who it was and saw a fox kid in overall was the one doing all the laughter.

"Hahaha! A bunny cop! That is the most stupidest thing I ever heard." The fox said.

Nick wasn't too happy to hear that boy's comment. Let alone liked the fact that he was a fox. It was like he was started to sent his species down in the dirt. He then started growling in anger. Francine petted his head to calm him down and he did. The bunny then continue to talk.

"It may seem impossible to small minds. I'm looking at you, Gideon Grey." The bunny said looking at the fox.

Gideon didn't seem to happy about being called small minded. Nick started to laugh a bit again. He like that fact the bunny could stand up for herself, even to a fox.

"But just 211 miles away stands the great city of Zootopia..." The bunny said.

"Zootopia? That's where we're from." Nick stated to his folks.

"Where our ancestors first joined together in peace and declared anyone can be ANYTHING." The bunny shouted happily.

It seem like that was the end of the play. The audience clapped a bit, including Nick's family. A few minutes later, Nick and his parents left the barn and were currently all eating some cotton candy (it was blueberry flavored).

"I really like that bunny girl's play." Nick said while eating some more of his cotton candy.

"What did you like about it?" Francine asked her son.

"Well... I like what she said about predators and prey living in harmony now and the part about Zootopia, where anyone can be anything." Nick said.

"I liked that too. The little bunny has some pretty big dreams." John said.

"Hey Pop? Is it... possible for a bunny to become a cop?" Nick asked.

"Of course it is." John said pridefully.

"But... how come there aren't any bunny cops in Zootopia?" Nick asked.

"Simply put, it's one of two reason." John said taking a bite out of the cotton candy. "One is the fact that bigger species don't think a rabbit is cut out for that line of work. You know, the big idiots."

"Johnny..." Francine said not wanting her husband to call officers idiots.

"The second is that no rabbit has actually been brave enough to try." John said. "It's because of that, some mammals only see them as these little fuzzballs." John then walked over to his son. He then lean down and petted Nick's head. "Remember this Nick, some mammals have to work twice as hard... or even more to make others see us differently. It only takes one mammal to stand up for there species. Only then, can other species grow as a whole." John then stopped petting Nick and got back up. "Do you understand, son?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Nick said. He then finished his cotton candy and put the cone on a trash can nearby. "Mom! Pop! Is it okay if I go out on my own for a while?" Nick asked them. "I want to see if I can find some kids my age."

"Sure. Go on ahead." John said leaning his arm on Francine.

"Just don't go too far, okay. We'll be leaving soon." Francine said.

"Yes ma'am." Nick said.

So Nick went out on his own and walked around to looked for some kids his age to talk to. The problem was, since he was a fox, most bunnies might be afraid of him. But that wasn't gonna discourage him. As he walked by the booth, he stopped when he noticed a few kids near the cornfields. Two sheep, a weasel, a bunny, and a fox. He then remembers that it was the same fox, Gideon from the barn. Nick then stayed by behind a tree as he watched them. It seem like Gideon was bullying the kids and taking the black sheep girl's tickets from her. Nick was getting mad at the site of this. He was about to go over then and give Gideon a piece of his mind, but then he sees someone else came over there.

"Hey! Cut it out!" The voice said.

Nick looked to see it was none other than the same bunny girl from the play early. He was surprised to see her standing up to Gideon again.

"Nice costume, loser. What kind of crazy world do you live in believe a bunny can be a cop?" Gideon said as he closer to the bunny. But she didn't seem scared.

"Kindly return my friend's tickets." The bunny said firmly.

"Come and get 'em." Gideon said to her. "But watch out, cause I'm a fox and like you said in your dumb play, us predators used to eat prey and that killer instinct still in our DNNAR."

"I'm pretty sure it's pronounced DNA." The weasel said.

"Don't tell me what I know, Travis." Gideon said to the weasel.

"You don't scare me Gideon." The bunny said.

Gideon then pushed the bunny down to the ground. The bunny's friends ran away to stay away from the fight. Nick anger started to rise as he saw that. The bunny started to look scared and her nose started twitching. Gideon started mocking her.

"You gonna cry, little bunny?" Gideon said.

The bunny then kicked Gideon in the face with both of her feet. Her friends were surprised that she did that. Nick kinda cheered her on from the tree. Gideon felt his left cheek and was not looking to happy.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Gideon said getting his claws out.

"Ahh!" The bunny girl shouted in fear.

Gideon was now about to claw the little bunny on her face. But at that moment when he was about to strike, someone was holding on to his right arm.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The voice shouted.

Gideon, the bunny girl, and the others looked to see who it was. It was Nick. Nick stopped Gideon from hurting the bunny girl. Nick also had a pretty mad on his face.

"What did you say?" Gideon said at Nick.

"You heard me. Knock it off." Nick said before growling a bit.

The bunny was stunned to see fox stand up to another fox for her. The idea of a fox standing up for a bunny just seemed kinda... hard to believe. Gideon was getting pretty mad now. Not at Judy, but at Nick.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Gideon said at Nick.

"Does it really matter? All you need to know is that I'm a fox like you." Nick told him. "But unlike you, I don't go bullying bunnies."

"You defending HER? But she's just a dumb bunny." Gideon said.

"She's not a dumb bunny. But looking at you, you are DEFINITELY a dumb fox." Nick said. "It's foxes like you that give us GOOD foxes a bad rep."

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Gideon said at Nick with his claws still out. Nick wasn't fazed by Gideon at all.

"Of course not. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you hurt her." Nick said. "But I'm gonna give you a choice."

"A choice?" Gideon said looking confused.

"Prove me wrong." Nick said. "Leave the bunny and her friends alone and walk away. BUT... if you lay even a SINGLE claw on her, then I will lay my claws on you. And don't forget..." Nick then got out his claws. "I'm a fox too. So we are both on an even playing field."

The two foxes angrily stared at each other. Everyone watching was scare to find out what would happen next. After a few seconds, Gideon decided to back down.

"Tch!" Gideon said retracking his claws back. "Travis, let's get out of here."

"Ri... right!" Travis said.

"You better hope our hope our path don't cross again, pal." Gideon said at Nick. He then looked at the bunny who was still down on the ground. "And you. You're never gonna be anything more than a dumb carrot farmer."

With that said, Gideon and Travis left them. Nick stock out his tongue at Gideon as he left. Nick then walked over to the bunny and offer her his paw.

"Please don't be afraid. Let's me help you up." Nick said to the bunny.

She still seem surprised that a fox wanted to help her. But he seem nice enough. So she accepted his paw and Nick helped her up.

"Are you okay." Nick asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The bunny said.

Nick then grabbed the bunny's police cap and blush off the dust off of it. He then gave it back to her.

"Here you go." Nick said.

"Thanks." The bunny said putting her hat back on. "Why... did you help me?"

"It's because you needed help." Nick said. "That other fox was such a jerk. He the kind of fox that drags other foxes names down the dirt." Nick then noticed that the bunny's friends were still hiding behind the tree. "Uhhh... are your friends still gonna hide behind that tree?"

"Oh. You guys can come out now." The bunny said. "It's okay. This fox is nice."

The bunny's friends came from behind the tree to Nick and the bunny.

"Judy, are you alright?" The white boy sheep asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Judy responded.

"That was awesome how you stood up to Gideon." The black girl sheep said.

"Not as awesome as this fox over here." Judy said pointing at Nick. "He wasn't scare even once."

"Oh. That... was nothing. Really." Nick said scratching the tip of his nose. "Honestly, I didn't really want to fight him. I was only lucky that he decided to ran off."

"But still, you were brave enough to stand up to Gideon. That's more than any of us could do." The other little bunny girl said.

Nick didn't know how to respond to being called brave. It kinda made him blush a bit. Then remember something.

"Oh wait! That Gideon guy still has your tickets." Nick realized. "I have to go get them back from him."

"That won't be necessary." Judy said.

Judy then took out the tickets from behind her. This surprised everyone, including Nick.

"My tickets!" The black sheep girl said happily getting her tickets back.

"How did you..." Nick said looking surprised.

"I toke them from him when he wasn't looking." Judy said smirking. "Right about, when you showed up."

"Pretty sly for a bunny." Nick said with a smirk.

"Guess coming from a fox, that's pretty nice compliment." Judy said.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Nick." Nick said offering his paw. "They said you're name was..."

"Judy. My name is Judy." Judy said shaking Nick's paw.

"I saw your play earlier. I like it." Nick said. "But when you didn't the whole 'BLOOD! BLOOOOOOD! BLOOOOODDDD!' part seemed like you were milking it a bit."

"It was acting. It's either go big or go home." Judy said. "So... Nick, I don't think I've seen you around here."

"Cause I'm not. I'm actually from Zootopia." Nick said.

When Nick mentioned Zootopia, Judy's eye lit up.

"YOU'RE FROM ZOOTOPIA?!" Judy shouted in awe. "That's soooooo cool. What's it like?"

"It's a pretty huge city." Nick stated. "They are many species of mammals that live them. That and you can always find something new to do."

"So cool." Judy said happily.

"So Judy, do you really want to be a police officer?" Nick asked.

"Uh huh. Why do you asked?" Judy said.

"It's just that there are NO bunny cops in the ZPD." Nick stated.

"So I've been told." Judy said crossing her arms.

"Uhh... don't feel bad. I'm not one to talk. There are no foxes in the ZPD either." Nick said.

"Really? No foxes either?" Judy said looking surprised.

"Yeah. I think it's because people see us as, what's the word, 'conniving'." Nick said while doing air quotes.

"You seem like a nice fox. Well, nice enough." Judy said slightly brush her feet down the ground.

"Thank you. You seem nice too." Nick said scratching the back of his head.

Judy's friends started to feel awkward. It was like the two of them were having a moment.

"Hey Judy. Can I tell you something?" Nick asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Judy asked.

"Don't listen to what that Gideon guy or others say. If you want to try to be a cop, then try to be a cop." Nick said. "My pop told that some mammals have to work twice as hard... or even more to make others see us differently. It only takes one mammal to stand up for there species. So if you can be the first bunny officer, then who knows what other bunnies would be inspired by you." Nick then put his right paw on her left shoulder. "You just got to work hard for it."

"Wow. That's... some really good advice." Judy said. "Thank you, Nick. You're right. I'll be sure to do my best."

Nick smiled at Judy for taking his advice. Then Nick happen to hear a voice call out to him. It was his mother, Francine.

"Nick, sweetie! It's time to go." Francine shouted from a distance.

"Oh. That's my mom." Nick said. "Well, I have to get back to Zootopia."

"Oh... right." Judy said seeming a little upset. Nick looked a little upset too.

"Well... guess I'll see you around." Nick said to Judy said.

"Yeah. See ya." Judy said.

Nick then started to head to where his mom was. But he stopped for a second to tell Judy, one more thing.

"Oh... and Judy, good luck on your dream." Nick said with a smile.

Judy simply nodded as Nick left. Judy did felt sad that Nick had to good, but was happy to know that someone supported her dream. Judy then looked back at her friends and notice the wide smiles on their faces.

"What?" Judy asked them.

"JUDY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! JUDY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" The three children sang out.

"WHAT?! It's not like that." Judy said blushing a bit. "He's just a nice fox. A really really nice fox."

Meanwhile, as Judy was being embarrassed by her friends, Nick was... also feeling the same way. He happen to hear that those kids singing "Judy's got a boyfriend!" as he walked back to his folks. Nick sees his mom and dad waiting for them near one of the booths.

"Hey mom! Hey pop!" Nick said to him.

"I hope you're ready to go." Francine said.

"Did you made any new friends?" John asked.

"I... actually did." Nick said. "That bunny girl from the play. Her name is Judy."

"Really? Oh that's nice." Francine said.

"I'm a little down to leave, but at least I got to know her a bit." Nick said.

"Good. I'm proud of you, son." John said. "By the way..." John then walked down to Nick whispered something to him. "Nice work, back there."

Hearing Nick's dad said that really surprised. So Nick's dad had been watching him the whole time. John was happy that he didn't have to get involved. He patted his son on a nice day's work and doing the right thing.

"Now then, let's go home." John said.

"Okay." Nick responded.

As Nick held both his mom and dad's paws, he look back at fair and where Judy was. He was secretly hoping that someday he would meet her again. Only time will tell.


End file.
